


Nesting

by buttrice



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, YOU WANNA FUCK OWLBEAST EDA? HERE YA GO, im calling reader OUT, im not even sorry, monsterfucker!reader, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrice/pseuds/buttrice
Summary: You were used to dealing with her in her cursed form, but never like this.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 260





	Nesting

You're a bit of a heavy sleeper, so it takes your body a while to register when you're feeling something move you. You don't even open your eyes at first; you're very tired and confused - large hands and claws are gently raking against your skin, pulling at what you think is your clothes.

Ah. You realize, now.

It's been a while since she's been in her owl beast form like this - she usually doesn't let it get this bad, but sometimes she gets too distracted with other things. It’ll be fine. You weren't even sleeping with her in her bed tonight, which is unlike you usually - you just accidentally fell asleep on the couch reading, but she managed to drag you all the way back to her nest without waking you until now. 

You don't mind when she growls and claws at your back, you know she won't seriously hurt you. You just mourn your sleepwear that she's currently shredding off your body, you hate that every time she happens to change to her beast form something like this happens. Several sticks poke into your arm where you lay. At  _ least _ she managed to drag you onto her pile of pillows this time.

You're momentarily face down into what feels like an old shirt - you mentally roll your eyes at your girlfriend, you told her to clean up her laundry earlier but you guess she was too busy with teaching Luz something you weren't really paying attention to. Chirping noises come from above and around you, and you're a little curious as to what she's  _ doing _ when you feel large hands forcefully pull your legs apart, and you manage to let out an embarrassing yelp.

Oh, she's in a mood. You feel your entire body flush when you feel teeth, large sharp teeth sink into the sensitive, meaty part of your thigh. You can't help the slight whimper that leaves your mouth - she's got her limbs pressing against all of yours, and you feel a pang of arousal when you realize that you can't actually move. 

This is dangerous territory. You know that she knows enough in her owl form to recognize you, face and scent - but does she realize what she's doing right now? She's biting all around your thighs; you attempt to move one of your stuck arms and she snarls; claws press into your lower back, and you feel the blood seep into the shreds of your shirt. Okay.

You're gonna have to be a bit clever about this. She should have one of her potions nearby.

You feel something warm and wet press between your legs, and your eyes shoot open in shock when you realize what's happening. 

You're going to kill Eda later.

An embarrassing moan escapes your lips as her large tongue forcefully slides inside you so far that you feel her pointed teeth pressing against you - and that's far more shamefully arousing than it should be. Your legs quiver in her hold, you can barely manage to  _ not _ strain your muscles; even when that same tongue starts to fuck you, all wet and warm slick  _ heat _ . 

_ "Eda," _ you hear, spoken from your own lips as the sounds of growling and movement come from behind you. "You fucking idiot, where's your goddamn  _ potion?!" _ You cry out with a moan, barely able to turn your head to the side to peer at the table next to her nest scattered with items. You spot her curse potion off to the side. You'll have to move quite a bit to get to it.

You somehow manage to free the arm closest to the table thankfully, now if only you could move the rest of your body. 

"If you could  _ move _ a bit off me you oaf, so I can  _ breathe _ properly," you spit out, not expecting her to really listen to you and COMPLETELY surprised when she  _ actually _ does, you take this chance to twist your body away from her enough to snag the potion on the table, loudly knocking over several things in the process.

She doesn't like that though, snarls pierce the air as feathers and claws scrape at you, dragging you onto your back. You let out another yelp as you drop the potion, it rolls away barely out of reach of your fingertips; sharp teeth dig into you as that hot, long tongue slips right back into you.

You moan and try reaching for the potion to give her something else to drink  _ instead, _ but she shoves a giant, feathery clawed owlbeast hand against your torso;  _ slamming _ your back into the pillows behind you. She’s got you completely restrained, and you’re ashamed at how close you are to orgasming; you shouldn’t find this as hot as you do, but here you are. Thighs dripping with drool and trembling against her face, you feel utterly consumed with arousal as her slick, wet tongue moves so erratically against you that you can’t help the string of curses coming out of your mouth. But with the  _ noises _ coming from her between your legs mixed with the heavy vibrations and growls, you come so hard that you see stars.

You don’t know when your arm was freed, but you manage to swing it around and smack the beast you call your  _ girlfriend _ right on the forehead hard enough to startle her; she loosens her grip on you and you take your chance. Once the bottle is in your hand you uncork it and shove it into her mouth quick enough to not give her any time to protest. And then you see the confused face of Eda staring at you, and you feel relief. 

Footsteps pound on the floor down the hallway, and you freeze.

"UNHAND HER, FOWL BEAST!" The bedroom door slams open in time for you to see King stopping in his tracks and staring at Eda hovering over you, clothes shredded and full of scratch and bite marks. 

A beat or two of silence passes as you all stare at each other, and she drops the empty bottle with a heavy  _ thunk. _

_ "Actually, _ I don't want to know." He suddenly turns and walks out the bedroom door, slamming it.

She looks back at you, eyes dialing in on all of the bruises and bite marks on your skin, stopping on the wetness between your thighs.

"Well, that could've gone worse." Eda says, a smirk overtaking her face.  _ "You _ look like you enjoyed yourself, though."

You blush as she snorts out a laugh, and you kick her. It just makes her laugh harder.


End file.
